An analysis of the steady state balance between metabolite generation and solute removal leads to the hypothesis that patients can be adequately dialyzed if ten liters of dialysate fluid per day are allowed to equilibrate continuously with body fluids. This can be accomplished by ambulatory equilibrium peritoneal dialysis. The objective of this contract is to develop this type of peritoneal dialysis technique and confirm the low clearance hypothesis.